


Where the two ends meet

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [44]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, POV Allura (Voltron), Threesome - F/M/M, there are no bad boys here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: “Prince Lotor,”Allura whispered, savoring his name on her tongue. Her soon-to-be husband. For the first time since her father had told her about the impending nuptials she found herself excited about the prospect, the golden future laid out before them. They’d likely have a whole gaggle of children, all silver-haired and smiling, and they’d rule their united kingdom with love and mercy, bringing about such an age of peace and prosperity as no one had ever seen before.Of course, the reality of their marriage wasn’t to be quite what she’d expected. Though perhaps, in some ways, it was to be significantly better.





	Where the two ends meet

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [Devils_Official](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official) for betaing!!! 
> 
> Title from Come Along by Cosmo Sheldrake

 

* * *

 

The delegation from Daibazaal was set to arrive in the evening, several hours after sunset. The official introductions were to be the following morning but Allura wasn’t about to wait that long. Once her minders thought she was asleep she threw a dark cloak over her night dress and slipped out into the night.

She waited shivering on a parapet overlooking the main yard for what felt like hours before she saw the lights coming closer. There were dozens of riders in utilitarian black armor, all holding torches that burned with dark red flames. Between them were three carriages, black and glistening in the torchlight, made of polished wood and gold. Even though the journey must have taken weeks of hard riding through treacherous climes, the entire delegation- riders and carriages and all- were crisp and pristine. There wasn’t so much as a speck of dust on the legs of the fine stallions; even the wagon wheels were clean and reflecting the red firelight brightly.

The carriages circled in the yard as Allura’s parents and their retinue stepped forward to greet their guests. King Zarkon and Queen Honerva exited the first carriage. The King was a fearsome man, a giant who stood nearly two heads taller than Allura’s father. His armor was black and embellished tastefully with gold accents and his wife was dressed in a severe but elegant gown of black leather and lace. They made a handsome couple- he as powerful and serious as she was beautiful and cold- but Allura wasn’t here for them. She was here to see her soon-to-be husband, Prince Lotor.

Little was known about him; he mostly kept out of the public eye. If he was like his father he’d be huge and cruel, terrifying and brutal. If he was like his mother he’d be beautiful and cold, obsessed with knowledge to the detriment of all else.

There were other rumors, of course. There were rumors he was a monster, performing dark experiments on men and women taken prisoner by Zarkon’s guards. There were rumors that he was disfigured, that he bathed in the blood of virgins, that he killed for sport.

Allura knew better than to trust rumors, and she knew her father as well- no matter how much their two kingdoms needed to seal their alliance, Alfor would not marry her off to a monster.

She bit her lip as she watched the door to the second carriage open-

But it was full of locked chests and nothing more. Servants struggled to pull the chests out, bringing them before Alfor and Melenor and opening them to show they were full of treasure- gold and gems, handsome armor and elaborate jewelry.

Allura looked away. She’d seen treasure before. As she watched, one of the riders dismounted and pulled off his helmet. Even from this distance she could see he was a handsome man, the front of his hair streaked with white and his face adorned by a scar over the bridge of his nose. He was dressed like all the rest but something about him set him apart. Perhaps his ivory skin, his relaxed stance, the small smile playing over his lips.

He opened the door to the third carriage and offered his hand to whoever was inside. Allura’s eyes widened as she saw the gloved hand extend to take the rider’s, and then a man stepped out. He stumbled a little but the rider steadied him, leaning close to say something into his ear.

“Oh,” Allura breathed out despite herself as she watched the stranger- the _Prince,_ it had to be- straighten and look around uncertainly. Oh, but he was _beautiful._ The most beautiful man she’d ever seen. He was slender and tall though not so terrifyingly huge as his father, dressed in fine courtly clothes of leather and velvet rather than armor. His long hair, pulled back into an elegant braid, was shockingly silver against his dark skin and there were gold studs glittering in his ears.

He looked back at the rider’s face and smiled, growing even more beautiful, and Allura suddenly found herself short of breath. That wasn’t the smile of a cruel man, nor a monster. He seemed a little uncomfortable, perhaps uncertain, and that only made him all the more endearing.

Allura smiled as she drank in the sight of him, the grip of fear easing from around her heart. She knew better than to expect some sort of epic romance, but she’d been hoping that her husband would be a good man, that they could build a cordial relationship and maybe even a friendship in time. She could see herself married to Prince Lotor in such a fashion. She knew already without quite knowing how that he’d be good to her.

 _“Prince Lotor,”_ she whispered, savoring his name over her tongue. Her soon-to-be husband. For the first time since her father had told her about the impending nuptials she found herself excited about the prospect, the golden future laid out before them. They’d likely have a whole gaggle of children, all silver-haired and smiling, and they’d rule their united kingdom with love and mercy, bringing about such an age of peace and prosperity as no one had ever seen.

King Zarkon motioned Prince Lotor closer and the rider with the white lock of hair leaned forward to say something again before smiling and pushing him gently in the back, urging him to step forward.

Allura watched as her parents greeted the Prince, and then they were all heading into the palace and out of sight. She hurried back to her rooms before anyone discovered her missing, smiling so hard her face was aching by the time she’d made it back into her bed. She had such beautiful dreams that night. She dreamed of Prince Lotor’s smile, his silver hair, his elegant hands. And, oddly enough, she dreamed of the rider standing behind him, leaning close to whisper into his ear.

 

* * *

 

Prince Lotor’s manners were impeccable. His hands were soft and pleasantly warm when he took Allura’s and bowed before pressing a kiss to the backs of her fingers. And then he _spoke_ and she felt weak in the knees.

All he’d said was, _“My Lady,”_ but the sound of his rich voice nearly had her swooning.

They didn’t get the chance to spend much time alone together other than a scant half hour drinking tea in the sitting room. The rider that had so captivated Allura’s attention last night was there as well, a man named Takashi Shirogane. He was Captain of Prince Lotor’s personal guard and one was never far from the other.

Allura had no complaints. Captain Shirogane was a pleasant enough man- handsome and well-mannered, quick to smile and laugh even though he mostly maintained an air of polite distance and quiet observation. Prince Lotor was perfectly pleasant as well, even beyond his beauty. He was a good conversationalist, knowledgeable on many matters, even though his manner was a bit stiff. It was only to be expected- he was new to Altea, everything was unfamiliar to him.

When it came time for the wedding he seemed just as nervous as she was during the ceremony, maybe even more so. His hands were clammy in hers as they stood at the altar and she tried to squeeze him with a reassuring smile even as he seemed to look somewhat past her rather than at her as they said their vows.

The feast came after and she was trembling with excitement as much as fear as she forced herself to eat and drink. She knew what was coming- consummating the marriage. She’d never had sexual congress, _intercourse._ But she’d read books, and spoken to her ladies in waiting, even at times with her mother- in vague terms, of course. She knew it could be- _good_. Wonderful, even. She had a feeling it would be good with Prince Lotor.

He’d be gentle with her, he’d be careful. He’d touch her with his warm hands and speak softly as he unbuttoned her gown and slipped it off her shoulders…

Oh, and he’d be so _beautiful._ Even in his clothes she could see that he was fit, his body rippling with muscle. He’d look even better in the nude. His silken hair would brush against her when he bent to kiss her neck, her breast, her stomach. She’d open her thighs for him willingly, easily and with joy, and he’d-

Allura bit her lip and looked down, flushing.

She was trembling as they walked down the hall to their new rooms. He seemed just as nervous and she wondered for the first time if he might be a virgin same as she was. It seemed impossible- he was so beautiful, surely he’d had suitors? And being a man, without risk of quickening with child, he’d be freer to-

But maybe not. Fears of royal bastards must be just as alive in Daibazaal as in Altea. Maybe he really was as green as she was. Somehow that thought had her flushing with desire. Maybe they could figure it out together.

They made it into the bedroom, leaving their retinue outside in the hall, and stopped, looking at each other in the firelight.

Prince Lotor licked his lips nervously, refusing to meet her eyes.

“Shall we, my lord husband?” Allura whispered, glancing over at the bed.

“Could we-” the Prince said, his voice coming out strangled. He swallowed loudly and dropped her hand, stepping back to run his fingers through his hair. “Could we perhaps… not.”

“What?” she asked in confusion.

“I simply- I think- I think perhaps-”

“Yes?” she prompted, tilting her head. She was surprised, she’d never imagined he could be so lost and uncertain.

“We hardly know each other, after all,” he said with a small smile that seemed painfully forced. “Perhaps it would be better if we… waited.”

“Waited,” she repeated slowly. She supposed that wasn’t so strange. But she’d never heard of such a thing before, of men abstaining from taking their wives. He really was as kind as she thought he was. “We don’t need to wait on my account, I assure you,” she tried, stepping closer.

He flinched away from her and winced, his shoulders hunching. “My lady, I-”

He seemed to be struggling with something and she realized it wasn’t a problem with _her,_ per se. It was him. He was shy, or maybe afraid. She smiled and took his hands, kissing them gently before looking up at him.

“Of course,” she said, and couldn’t help smiling as she watched the tension draining out of his body. “We can wait, if you’d like.”

“And… no one has to know?” he asked quietly.

“No one has to know,” she assured him. “We can say the marriage was consummated tonight, and take it in our own time.”

“Thank you,” Lotor breathed out, his lips curling up slightly. “Thank you, Princess.”

“Allura,” she said firmly. “Please call me Allura.”

“Yes,” he said and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. “Good night. Allura.”

He turned and left for his own bedchamber and Allura stood looking after him, not sure how to categorize the emotions raging through her. She was disappointed and yet so impossibly happy, hopeful as much as afraid. This could be good between them, she knew. It could be good. But there was something itching at the back of her mind, the feeling that there was something here she’d misunderstood.

 

* * *

 

King Zarkon and Queen Honerva departed with the other Galra once the wedding festivities were over, leaving Prince Lotor and his man behind. The three of them spent much time together- strolling through the gardens and the libraries, the city. They went for a picnic in the royal forest and Lotor seemed happy and at ease as they sat on a blanket, drinking sweet wine and eating delicacies the servants had packed for them. Captain Shirogane stood some distance away, silently scanning the forest for any threats, but of course there were none.

“Captain Shirogane,” Allura said with a smile, “won’t you join us?”

“I’d better not,” the Captain said easily. “I’m here to guard you, not…”

“Please,” Allura said. “We’re well-guarded here, I promise you. And won’t it be so much more fun to be here all together?”

Prince Lotor and Captain Shirogane shared a look and then Lotor smiled and inclined his head and Shirogane smiled back before sitting down on the blanket beside him.

“Thank you, my Lady,” Shirogane murmured, moving to kiss her hand.

They spent a lovely afternoon together, and that night Lotor still went to his own rooms without touching her. But that was fine- he was shy and Allura didn’t mind the wait. They had their whole lives ahead of them, after all.

The next morning they toured the grounds, walking arm in arm until they reached the training yard, where Captain Shirogane was making a fool of all of Altea’s best fighters.

“He’s magnificent,” Allura said.

“Yes,” Lotor said with a quiet laugh.

“He’s so… different from your other people,” Allura said carefully. Most Galra were dark skinned where he was fair, hulking where he was slender and lean. The Captain wasn’t _small_ by any measure, of course- he had wide shoulders and stood nearly half a head above most of the Altean knights. But compared to the towering stature of Zarkon and his guards, the difference was certainly striking.

“Yes,” Lotor said, still smiling. “He comes from a distant land, from across the sea. Many years ago he strolled up to my father’s castle and demanded to be made a knight.”

“And that worked?”

“No,” Lotor laughed. “My father punished him for his impertinence. He was sent to fight in the arena like a common prisoner. And at the end of each match he asked not for his freedom, but for his knighthood.”

“I see he got it,” Allura said as she watched the Captain toss Lance, one of their best fighters, into the sand with an easy laugh.

“Yes.”

“How?”

“On the eve of my coming of age, he won a fight against our most fearsome gladiator,” Lotor said wistfully. “So I knighted him. My father was quite angry with me of course, but by then it was too late.”

“And now he serves you,” Allura said warmly, pleased that Prince Lotor had a man to call his own.

“Yes,” Lotor murmured, his eyes glittering as he watched Captain Shirogane helping Lance to his feet before straightening and turning to give Lotor a cheeky salute. Lotor moved to salute back and Allura realized she was seeing the edge of something too big to understand, at least for now.

 

* * *

 

Two months into their marriage and she was still untouched and growing sick over it. She wasn’t… repugnant. She was attractive enough, she knew that much for sure.

She took a chance and went to Prince Lotor’s quarters in the morning, and wasn’t surprised to see Captain Shirogane in the main room. He was dressed in his armor as usual, though he seemed particularly relaxed and oddly casual as he sat sprawled on the divan with a book.

“Princess Allura,” he said, jerking to his feet and bowing respectfully. “Prince Lotor yet sleeps. But I could wake him-”

“No,” she said firmly. “No, I- I think perhaps you’re the one I need to be speaking with.”

“Oh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You and Prince Lotor are… quite close, are you not?” she asked a little desperately.

“Yes, I suppose,” Captain Shirogane said, his voice guarded.

“Prince Lotor and I-” she paused, licking her lips. “We’re- we should be-” She sighed heavily, not sure how to continue.

Captain Shirogane waited patiently, looking at her with a faint frown.

“He hasn’t touched me,” she whispered. “He hasn’t- and it’s our duty to make… an heir. But I- and he- does he find me… unsuitable?”

Captain Shirogane seemed stunned, and then he looked away. “No, my Lady,” he said. “I didn’t realize- I’ll speak with him.”

“Thank you,” Allura said with a nod before turning away.

That night there was a feast, and she was sat beside Prince Lotor as he drank cup after cup of wine.

Allura returned to her room before him and less than an hour later there was a knock on her door. She went to open it, her heart pounding.

Of course it was Prince Lotor waiting on the other side and she let him in with a forced smile. She was a virgin but not not naive. She talked to her ladies, she knew that some men were like this- that they grew bold with drink and then grew cruel and rough. She was afraid as Lotor licked his lips, swaying slightly on his feet.

“My lady,” he murmured, stepping closer. He was slurring his words, but only a little.

“Yes, my Prince,” she answered, afraid and excited all at once.

He raised his hand to her face and leaned in, bringing their lips together. Allura couldn’t help the way her eyes fluttered closed, the small sigh escaping her. He was so _gentle_. His lips were soft and his hands were warm. He tasted of drink but it wasn’t unpleasant, and when he ran his hands through her hair she shivered in his arms.

She pressed closer, not so afraid anymore. Maybe he was drunk but he wasn’t cruel, he’d never been and she had a feeling he never would be. He felt so good against her that she couldn’t help moaning as she ran her hands down his body. She touched his arms, his back, his hips-

He gasped and flinched back with a wince.

“Lotor?” she whispered.

“I- I can’t,” he said quietly, stumbling backwards. “I’m sorry, I can’t. I- I’ve had too much to drink, and-”

“It’s alright,” she said, forcing herself to smile. “It’s alright, just-”

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

He turned and left and Allura was left staring after him, wondering…

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. She needed to figure it out and then… And then it would be alright.

 

* * *

 

Eventually she worked it out, and when she did it was so _obvious_ she wanted to kick herself for not seeing it sooner.

There was a feast, there were always feasts. Lotor drank and then claimed to feel unwell, so Captain Shirogane escorted him out. Allura waited for a few minutes feeling lonesome and disgruntled, before figuring she might follow. She left the main hall and headed towards their rooms only to stop at the sound of voices up ahead.

“Not here, darling. What if someone sees-”

That was Captain Shirogane’s voice, low and urgent. She drew forward, biting her lip as she peered around the corner.

“Please- please, Shiro, I need-”

Captain Shirogane had Prince Lotor pressed up against the wall, half hidden in a niche, and neither of them seemed upset by their positions.

“I need you,” Prince Lotor whispered, wrapping his arms around the Captain’s neck.

“Darling,” Shirogane whispered in protest, but Lotor was pulling him closer and they were _kissing,_ desperate and so full of love that Allura’s heart ached as she looked away.

Oh.

Oh- she finally understood. She finally understood Lotor’s reluctance, his shyness. She understood, and that was alright. She knew how to fix it now.

 

* * *

 

Allura called Prince Lotor and Captain Shirogane into her rooms the following evening, and when Shirogane turned to go she smiled and shook her head.

“Please stay,” she murmured. Though he seemed perplexed he moved to stand behind Lotor’s chair, resting his hand on the back of it casually, his fingers just brushing Lotor’s shoulder. Lotor leaned into his touch and she smiled as she took in the easy affection between them. How could she have missed this? It was so plain to see.

“My lord husband- _Lotor,”_ she started carefully. “While our marriage solidifies the alliance between our kingdoms, I think you know as well as I that it cannot be truly sealed with vows alone, but only by flesh and blood.”

Lotor seemed a little pale and she leaned forward to take his hand. “We must produce an heir, my Prince.”

“Yes,” he said quietly. “Yes, I know. I haven’t- done my duty towards you-”

“Please,” Allura interrupted. “I understand now your reluctance. And I think- I hope- your Captain might be willing to help us.”

“What?” Lotor asked, his voice strangled and his eyes wide with shock. Captain Shirogane seemed shocked as well, but his response was to set his hands firmly on Lotor’s shoulders.

“I saw you together last night,” Allura said gently. Lotor looked absolutely terrified and made as if to rise to his feet only for his Captain to tighten his hold, forcing him to stay in his chair.

“It is not my wish to come between you,” Allura hurried to add, raising her hands placatingly. “But we must produce an heir, my Prince. For the stability of both our kingdoms. Perhaps Captain Shirogane would… join us. Perhaps that would- make things… easier.”

Captain Shirogane got his wits about him first, squeezing Lotor’s shoulders with a small laugh. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a woman,” he said easily, “but I think I still remember how it’s done.”

“You’ve never complained before,” Lotor said, beet red as he scowled up at Shirogane. “Is tupping the Prince not enough for you?”

“No need to be jealous, darling,” Shirogane murmured as he brushed a lock of hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. “You know she’s right. How would you like to go about this, Princess?”

“I- I’m not entirely certain,” Allura said, blushing. “But perhaps if we’re all to… to… make love… we should forgo titles. Please call me Allura.”

“You honor me, my Lady,” Shirogane said as he moved from Lotor’s side and knelt before her, taking her hand to kiss it. Oh, but he was charming. She could see how Lotor had fallen for him, for his easy manner and joyful smiles, his clear gray eyes and powerful physique. “Allura,” he murmured, and her name sounded like something precious on his lips. “Please- call me Shiro. Shall we proceed?”

 _“Now?”_ Lotor asked incredulously. “You mean for us to- to- do this… _now?”_

“Yes, darling,” Shiro said, looking over at him with a wicked smile playing over his lips. He really wasn’t nearly as proper as he pretended to be and Allura’s heart was fluttering in her chest as she stood. “We’ll do it now, before you get scared and run away,” Shiro teased.

“I’m not _scared,”_ Lotor said stiffly as he stood as well. “I’m just- I-”

“I’ve never done this before either,” Allura said with a smile. “But I think your Captain will take good care of the both of us, don’t you?”

Lotor flushed and bit his lip as Shiro laughed and pulled him into a kiss. Lotor gasped audibly and practically melted against Shiro’s body, trembling as he raised his hands to clutch at Shiro’s chest. They looked good together, Lotor beautiful and somehow otherworldly while his Captain was powerful and masculine, robust and muscular. Soon she’d have the both of them in her bed and she could hardly contain her excitement.

Shiro pulled away from the kiss, reaching out to set a hand on the back of her neck and draw her closer. “May I, Princess?” he asked before grinning and wrapping his other arm around Lotor’s waist. “Allura,” he corrected, his voice going low and intimate.

She could only nod, too tongue tied to speak, and then Shiro was leaning in to kiss her. It was only her third kiss and she was surprised at how different it was from the others. The first had been a chaste press of lips at the altar, for the second Lotor had been drunk and they’d both been afraid. This, though- this was something glorious. Shiro was firm and confident, his hand strong and warm as he held her and tilted her face to a better angle.

She moaned into the kiss, her heart speeding up with desire. When Shiro pulled away at last she could only whimper in disappointment and he laughed, leaning in to whisper-

“Kiss him, love. I think he’s feeling a little left out.”

Allura opened her eyes- and when had she closed them?- to see Lotor flushed and staring at her. She leaned in to kiss him, shivering when he set his hands on her hips. He kissed differently from Shiro, slower and more tentative, but it was good too. She lost herself in it, only vaguely aware of Shiro behind them, taking off his armor.

“Come,” he said, taking both their hands to lead them into her bedchamber.

When they stopped before the bed Allura leaned in to kiss Lotor again as Shiro moved behind him, sliding his hands around his chest to unbutton Lotor’s doublet. She tried to help even though she was shaking so hard her hands slid uselessly over the tiny filigree buttons, and then Shiro was pulling him away into a kiss.

“Take off your clothes,” Shiro said to her as Lotor clutched at him, and she flushed as she went to do as he asked. “Look at her,” Shiro murmured into Lotor’s ear, turning him around so he was facing Allura before him. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Yes,” Lotor whispered, watching wide-eyed as she slipped out of her gown. Shiro’s hands were at Lotor’s belt now, pulling it open so he could undo the fastenings to Lotor’s pants.

“Get on the bed,” Shiro ordered and Allura moved to do as he said. She watched the two of them, flushing at being the only one naked, but then Shiro slipped Lotor’s pants down and her husband stood gloriously bare before her, his chest heaving and his cock standing hard and proud.

“Kneel between her legs, darling,” Shiro murmured and Lotor climbed on after her, settling between her spread and quivering thighs. He seemed awed as he stared down at her and she couldn’t help smiling. She’d been worried that Lotor wasn’t attracted to women at all, she’d been worried he wouldn’t want her. But clearly that wasn’t the case. Clearly he wanted her too.

“Do you touch yourself?” Shiro asked as he took off the rest of his clothes and settled behind Lotor, caressing his chest and thighs.

Allura nodded nervously, too shy to speak. Lotor was so beautiful, they both were-

“Show me,” Shiro said with a grin. “Show us how you like it.”

It was- impertinent, and- and- filthy. And yet she found herself drawing her hand down to slide over her sex, dipping her fingers into her slit to get them wet before moving to rub her clit. She’d done this before plenty of times, but it was so different now that they were both watching her.

Lotor gasped, his eyes going wide and his mouth falling open as Shiro nuzzled his neck and pressed kisses there. “Touch her, darling,” he whispered and Lotor bent down over her, kissing her as he set his trembling hands over her shoulders, her breasts, drawing slowly downwards until his fingers were hovering over where she was still stroking herself.

“Let him, love. Let him touch you.”

Allura drew her hand away to give him access, only to gasp and throw her head back at the first touch of Lotor’s fingers over her. It was just a gentle brush of fingertips, but it felt like a jolt passed through her. No one had ever touched her this intimately before and she already wanted more, everything.

“Don’t we need- slick?” Lotor whispered. “I don’t- I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No, darling. Look at her- she wants you so badly. She’s already wet for you.”

 _“Oh,”_ Lotor breathed out, moving to slide a finger inside.

Allura keened at the sweet intrusion, gripping at the sheets even as she couldn’t stop the restless shifting of her hips, the way she arched up into him.

“That’s good, darling,” Shiro whispered into Lotor’s ear. “That’s good. Keep going.” And then Shiro leaned forward to stroke her clit with his thumb and she cried out again, lost in the pleasure of both of them touching her. She felt dizzy with it, and then Lotor bent to kiss her again and she could only pant against his mouth uselessly. He moved to kiss her neck, her chest, pulling one of her nipples into his mouth and running his tongue over it while she moaned at the onslaught. It was so much- too much.

She felt her release building and couldn’t hold it back. They were relentless, steady as they moved over her, into her- she cried out and felt her whole body tightening with her orgasm, trembling against the sheets.

“Look darling,” Shiro whispered as he drew his hand away to stroke her thigh soothingly. “Look at her- look at your wife. Look how lovely she is.”

She opened her eyes to see Lotor staring down at her, and then she laughed with joy. He wanted her, they both did- and this was just the beginning.

“Should we- stop?” Lotor asked uncertainly.

“No,” she said. “No, don’t- don’t stop. I want- I want you inside me. Unless-” She looked over at Shiro. “Unless _you_ would-”

“No, love,” Shiro said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Lotor’s chest to hold him tight for a moment before sliding his hand down to stroke Lotor’s cock. Lotor cried out and arched against him, so beautiful while he was lost in his own pleasure. “I won’t be fucking you, as much as I’d like to. If you end up with a brood of pale dark haired children running around I think the three of us may be in for a spot of trouble.”

Allura couldn’t help but laugh, startled as she realized she’d forgotten why it was they were doing all this in the first place.

“I’ll have to content myself with fucking you, won’t I darling?” Shiro murmured into Lotor’s ear.

 _“Content_ yourself?” Lotor demanded, his eyes flying open and his face flushing indignantly. “More complaints from you? It’s not too late to send you back to the arena, you insolent cur!” He fought to squirm out of Shiro’s hold but Shiro just laughed and wrestled him down to the bed until he was lying on his stomach with his wrists trapped behind his back in one of Shiro’s hands.

“If I’m in the arena, who’s going to fuck your cute little ass?” Shiro asked, giving Lotor’s behind a playful slap.

Allura laughed too, surprised at them, at everything. She didn’t know they could be _playful_ like this, behind their polite facades and courtly manners. She didn’t know sex could be like this either, fun and full of joy. In the books it had always seemed somehow epic, full of heavy sighing and declarations of love. And those were the good books, the ones that actually described the act rather than just moved on to the morning after.

“Play nice, boys,” she said with a smile, surprising even herself that she’d dared say anything in the face of their easy intimacy.

But they didn’t seem annoyed or offended, didn’t seem put out or like she’d intruded. Lotor simply turned his face from where Shiro had him pressed into the pillows and looked up at her with a heavy sigh. “Do you see now what I have to put up with?” he muttered. He looked like nothing more than a disgruntled cat and Allura laughed as she pushed his hair out of his face.

“Would you let my husband up?” Allura turned to Shiro. “He still needs to make love to me at some point.”

“Not a chance,” Shiro said, his eyes dark with desire. “Not until I’ve tasted you.”

He moved to kiss her, covering her body with his own, and she moaned as the hot bulk of him settled over her. His hands were large and calloused as he touched her, rougher than Lotor had been but no less pleasurable for it. He slid down her body and pulled her thighs wider before leaning in to lick her.

“Oh,” she breathed out, closing her eyes as her body went boneless against the sheets. It felt- it felt fantastic. Shiro’s mouth was hot and firm, his tongue slick and wicked. He started slow and gentle, speeding up gradually as her breath quickened and she quivered against him. There was a hand on her breast and one sliding into her hair, and then Lotor was there, leaning over her to kiss her. He devoured her mouth greedily and it was all she could do to clutch at him and kiss him back as Shiro took her apart with his mouth, his tongue.

When she could take no more she turned her face away from Lotor, panting as she fought to catch her breath. It was impossible. They were both impossible. She felt her second climax approaching and that was when Shiro stopped, pulling back to kiss her inner thighs as she whined with disappointment.

She opened her eyes in time to see Shiro sitting back, his mouth wet with spit and her own slick. Before she had time to feel embarrassed Shiro grabbed Lotor by the back of the neck and dragged him closer, kissing him hungrily.

Allura could only watch, captivated and far more aroused than she’d ever been, than she’d ever thought possible. Finally Shiro pulled away, breathing hard. “Lie down,” he told Lotor. “Are you ready?” he asked Allura.

“Yes,” she breathed out. “But how-”

“Take your husband,” Shiro said with a smile as he helped Allura sit up. “If you wait for him to do it you know you’ll be waiting forever.”

“Shiro,” Lotor bit out, frowning and disgruntled.

“Shut it,” Shiro laughed. “How long was I courting you before you finally deigned to kiss me? A year, was it?”

“I’d hardly call what you were doing _courting.”_

“You’ve had quite the journey,” Allura laughed too.

“And now you can share it with us,” Shiro said. “Come now- straddle his hips. Just so-”

He helped her move until she was braced over Lotor, looking down at him wide-eyed. Shiro moved to kneel behind her, holding her by the hips and leaning in to whisper into her ear.

“For your first time it’s better like this. You can go at your own pace and ease into it. Don’t push yourself love, if it hurts we’ll stop and try again another time.”

“It’s alright,” she said, suddenly nervous like she hadn’t been before. “I know it’s meant to hurt.”

“No,” Shiro said firmly. “No, it isn’t. Come now, if you’re ready you can take him in hand-”

Allura flushed as she leaned down and took Lotor’s cock before moving to guide him inside her. Lotor gasped at that and she did too. He felt- _bigger_ pushing inside her than he did in her hand.

“Shh,” Shiro whispered. “Slow and easy, there’s no hurry. He’ll wait for you. He’s good at that.”

“Ahh,” Allura sighed as she sank down. It was so strange being open like this, invaded like this. It didn’t hurt exactly, but it wasn’t as good as she’d been dreaming. She frowned, trying to adjust to the sensation. Shiro was still whispering to her but he seemed far away. The whole of her attention was focused on Lotor’s cock inside her, Lotor’s body under her, Lotor’s heavy lidded eyes watching her.

He was enjoying this, she could see that now. She smiled and shifted and-

“Oh,” she whispered. That was- that was better. She couldn’t help rising up a little before sinking down, the small movements easing her into the too-big sensation of it all. Lotor gasped and threw his head back, his hands tightening over her thighs. And that was- that was good. As she moved, the feeling of fullness seemed to ease and there was just slick heat and friction. Before she knew it she was moaning as she bent down over Lotor to clutch at his shoulders and bury her face in his neck.

She wasn’t sure where Shiro was anymore and she didn’t have enough presence of mind to care. Lotor was sliding his arms around her waist and then he _shifted_ somehow, flipping them over with his cock still inside her, and then she was under him and moaning loudly with each thrust.

It was glorious and so impossibly good. She wrapped her legs around him and moved with him, into him.

He was moaning too, breathing hard. He whispered her name shakily as his movements grew uneven and she grabbed at his hair to urge him onwards. He cried out as he finished inside her before stilling and fighting to catch his breath.

When he pulled away Shiro was there, pushing his fingers inside her, against her. He rubbed her clit and kissed her neck and she came for the second time like that, with Shiro on top of her and Lotor beside her, pressing lazy kisses to her shoulder as he ran his hands over her side, over Shiro’s, over whatever part of either of them he could reach.

Afterwards she lay boneless and sated as she watched Shiro slick his cock and fuck Lotor, pushing into him from behind with an almost animalistic lust. It was beautiful, how well they fit together. She smiled as she realized she fit here too now, here with them.

She worried they might leave after, but of course they didn’t. Shiro stood to get a washcloth to clean the three of them up and then they curled up together on her bed and pulled her in with them.

“How was your first time, love?” Shiro murmured sleepily.

“Devastating,” she said with a smile. “I’m afraid you’ve ruined me for other men.”

“That’s good,” Lotor said. “If we get any other men in here it’ll be awfully crowded.”

Allura could only laugh as he drew her close and pressed a kiss to the side of her face, and then she let herself be lulled to sleep- safe and happy and warm. Loved and taken care of.

She had to adjust her expectations of what she’d thought her married life would be like, but this was fine- more than fine. This was glorious.

 

* * *

 

The Queen’s first child was a girl, and then she bore two boys in quick succession- all silver-haired and smiling, healthy and robust. A few years passed, and then she bore twins- pale and dark haired.

There were rumors, of course. There’d been rumors for a long while about the knight King Lotor had first brought with him- the man they called Captain Shirogane. Still, no one dared accuse the Queen of infidelity, not even in private darkened chambers. They only waited with bated breath to see how the King would react.

He doted on the twins just as much as the other children, for all that they looked nothing like him. It wasn’t an unusual sight about the castle to see the eight of them- King, Queen, Captain, and all five children, frolicking with abandon and getting their fine clothes mussed and dirty to the unending horror of the chamberlain.

The rumors never did quite go away but they faded with the years, forgotten and deemed unimportant. The King and Queen ruled their united kingdom with love and mercy, bringing about such an age of peace and prosperity as no one had ever seen before; their faithful knight ever at their side.

 

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Purely Lotor/Shiro prequel - [The Prince's Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718372)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Prince's Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718372) by [barbitone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone)




End file.
